Puppetmon's new Toys
by DarkChevron
Summary: The Digidestined are climbing spiral mountain when Puppetmon decides to have some fun with his new "puppets". Who will suffer as his first new "toy"?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Team, let's keep going!" Shouted Tai as the group rose from the brief respite. Matt was looking moodier than ever, not least because Tai seemed to be ignoring the emotions of the group. So focused on saving the world, Tai seemed to have neglected all the friends they'd lost, and Whamon who'd sadly made the ultimate sacrifice, had effected Mimi quite hard, though they all felt the pain of the loss. MetalSeadramon had been defeated, but at what cost?

Sora stared on "Boldly going forward." She muttered to herself. Tai was nice but he just had no real idea. The rest of the group slowly began to rise and continue there path through the forest section of spiral mountain. There bold and clueless leader braved on but unbeknownst to all of them, a trap lay not far ahead.

"Look Kiwimon, new playmates." Puppetmon cried with glee, as he and the wingless bird digimon watched the view screen.

"Yes master Puppetmon, but one would hope these won't break as easily as your last ones." Came the curt reply from the loyal subservient. Puppetmon was already rootling through his chest of toys for some games to play.

"I'm not going to play with them all at once Kiwimon. I want to have fun with them slowly. That way I can see what's the most fun." He replied with a childish giggle.

The group began to soldier on through the forest when tai fell over. Stopping to see what it was, they each lost their balance momentarily. "What's happening?" Joe called out. The grass floor quickly began shifting and carrying them quicker into the depths of the forest.

"I don't know but at this rate we'll be there in no time." Tai called out. Suddenly Sora disappeared, much to the shock of everyone and the conveyer belt they were on failed to slow down to let the investigate.

Sora dropped from the sky into a clearing and looked around. She had no idea what had caused her appearance here but she didn't like it, and the thought of suddenly being on her own scared her immensely. Puppetmon picked up the Sora doll in his hand and watched as the life sized counterpart raised into the air in accordance on his television set. "Cool, I can do anything I like" he said as he began looking the doll up and down. He turned it upside down and Sora spun onto her head. She was now terrified, not knowing at all what would happen to her, at the whim of this unknown entity. She fidgeted and shouted trying desperately to get free.

Puppetmon laughed and began tickling the doll, all the time experimenting. Sora felt the feeling build up and fighting hard, soon let out a laugh, completely contrary to her actual mental state. "It works" Puppetmon cried to no-one in particular. He kept turning her, moving her, tickling her seeing where the limits lay. He moved her arms and posed her, at first into a teapot shape, next into a tall stretched out position, next onto all fours. There seemed no limit at all. "This is going to be fun." He stretched out her legs and accidentally caught her jeans. Though skin tight, he let them slip far enough to expose her underwear. Sora went bright red and screamed, fearing the worst. Had she remained quite and done nothing Puppetmon might not have caught on, but her sudden reaction shocked Puppetmon.

"Removing her clothes embarrasses her?" he pondered. Slowly, with the curiosity of a child, he slipped the jeans down her thighs. Sora felt the air touch her legs, and her underwear she could see clearly. Hovering above the ground, with her arms and legs outstretched and trapped, there was little she could do to stop it. The jean slipped off entirely, and fluttered to the ground and her face went red with embarrassment. Puppetmon was truly enthralled now, and his play thing just kept getting more interesting. Sora felt the yellow shirt lifted from the midriff and squealed for the power to stop. It raised, higher and higher, exposing more of her stomach until it brushed over her pert breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, she was too much of a tom boy for that, and her small size hardly justified it. The air breathed over them in a cool manner and she shivered and froze from fear as she examined her now mostly naked body at the whim of her captor. The shirt continued to move under puppetmon's influence and getting bored of the show, he whipped the shirt the remainder of the way, nocking Sora's hat and gloves off.

He now examined the final bit of cloth remaining on the young girl, and with his stubby wooden fingers, tried to grasp it on the doll. Sora felt it, the breeze washed over her as she felt her underwear being prodded and probed. She writhed and screamed but no one was listening, and she knew that this could only be bad. "please don't let anyone see me." She prayed aloud. This caught puppetmon's attention.

"ooh, goody, I can make this more fun!" He shouted with delight. "Kiwimon, go distract the group. I'm going to go play."


	2. Chapter 2

Tai and the others sat, their heads hung with depression. Sora was still missing, and though the battle with Kiwimon had been tough, it had not solved any of the riddles or questions they had. She was still nowhere to be found and Biyomon was in an inconsolable state. They had searched high and low but Joe had eventually persuaded everyone to get some sleep so they could search better in the morning.

Tai stared at the ground in front of him. The others drifted off to sleep but he just couldn't find it among his thoughts of Sora. He'd charged in head first and couldn't help but feel that Sora's disappearance was his fault. The point on the ground in front of him held his eyes, and he stared fixated as it drifted in and out of focus.

Suddenly a cold breeze blew over him and the sensation of falling overcame him. Within seconds he was bolt upright and taking in everything. The others were gone and he was alone. No, that wasn't it, he had moved. The clearing he was in was gone, the trees now different, more twisted and gnarled. It held a strange aura about it as well but his thoughts were interrupted by a presence behind him.

"Oh, goodie, another toy!" Puppetmon squealed with delight. Tai was about to make a run for it, knowing full well he was no match for a mega level digimon by himself, when his body froze. Puppetmon picked up his new Tai puppet and raised it enough for Tai to see his likeness. With a flick of his wrist, Puppetmon had Tai on his hands and knees. Tai wanted to say something but hadn't got a clue what to. He was walked about the field and posed into the weirdest shapes at puppetmon's whim as the evil toy figured out what fun he could have with his new plaything.

"What do you want with me?" Tai finally shouted as puppetmon held him upside down. "What have you done with Sora?" The wooden man smiled a mischievous, evil grin, and set Tai right side up. Placing the puppet on the floor, he reached behind himself and revealed a second voodoo doll. There was no mistaking it, this one belonged to Sora. Suddenly, Sora appeared in front of Tai. She hovered above the ground for a short while as puppetmon waved her about.

"SORA!" Tai exclaimed as he saw her, still ok.

"TAI! You have to run! Get out of here!" She screamed. Puppetmon laughed as he picked up both toys together, demonstrating his power over them. "No!" Sora cried, "Not you too.!

"Ahh, come on!" puppetmon said. "This is gonna be fun." He moved the two puppets together and forced them to hug. They both gripped each other tightly, and despite being compelled to, held on tight hoping not to let go. Soon the bond was broken and they were back to standing. "I think we should play a game."

Puppetmon began routeing around in a toy box not far away and left the two Digidestined side by side.

"Tai, I'm so sorry, he's kept me here. He's been playing with me all day. I didn't mean for him to get you involved."

"Don't worry Sora, the others will come along shortly, I know it."

Just then, puppetmon returned with what he'd been looking for. It was a frilly princess' dress and a faux Knights costume for presumably the princess' knight. "Let's get you too changed then." A devilish grin swept across his face that made both digidestined cower with fear.

Slowly Sora was manipulated to remove her clothes. She slid the jeans down her leg, revealing the pink underwear that lay beneath. The cold air caused her to shiver but she could not stop. The Jeans fell the rest of the way to the ground and her shoes and socks provided little resistance. Tai wanted to look away, but his head was help in place. He could see the curves of her legs, her smooth skin and the outline of her most delicate area. What worried him more however, was that this wasn't going to stop, and that he was likely next.

Next target was Sora's top. Slowly and delicately it slid upwards, fist allowing her waist and stomach to become visible, then the coup de grace, her small pert breasts fell full into view. A tear trickled down her cheek as she discarded the shirt on the floor. Tai continued to stare, the sight of Sora barely dressed was having a noticeable effect on him which despite his best efforts, was not well hidden. This only made things worse for Sora, but her ordeal was not over. There was one small bit of clothing that still stood in the way, and Puppetmon was loving it.

Her thumbs pulled the elastic of the panties waistline. The tightening of the elastic matched the tightening of her stomach as she braced for what possibly was the most terrifying moment of her life. Slowly, gently they were lowered. Her knees bent and she lent forward, allowing what little weight her breast had to dangle and her ass to stick out. Tai could see the fabric of her underwhere trace the outline of her ass, and as it lowered more of her cute rear became visible, but what really caught his attention, and his breath in his throat, was the more crucial hidden area. He traced the muscles of her stomach and watched as he could see more and more come into view. Her pale skin was stark contrast to the pink of the underwear.

Then it was the moment they had both dreaded. Sora's mound came clear into view, and Tai could barely contain himself now. He'd not thought of Sora like this but he couldn't help it now. He desperately wanted to avert his gaze to save what was left of their relationship but he had no choice, and a part him wanted to learn as much about the female body as he possibly could. Sora felt the cold air against her pussy, as the panties reached her knees. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, completely exposed to the elements like an exhibitionist. Worst, Tai had watched her do it, and now was gazing at her naked body. She wanted him to look away, break the forces holding him and just run, but she knew it was impossible. The last of her clothes now fell to the floor and she stood completely nude before her best friend. Tai was a nice guy, but he was a guy, and she was a girl. The situation was not helped by Tai's obvious reaction and this made Sora only more awkward. Sadly the cold air, the strip tease, and thoughts of Tai too had a visible reaction for her, as the cold air was not the only thing she could feel from her lower lips.

Puppetmon laughed as he watched Sora. It was so much more fun with the other here to watch as well, it made it so much more enjoyable. "Now Boy!" He laughed. "It's your turn!"


End file.
